


Obedience [Illustration]

by marourin



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Collar, Dom sub, Gags, Inception kink bingo, M/M, arthur sorta, arthur's hand, blindfold, my love for arthur in gloves is never ending, submissive!Eames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:04:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7422823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marourin/pseuds/marourin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My entry for my kink bingo card! I’m combining Gags (yes that is a dice), Dom Sub, and Unexpected Gentleness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obedience [Illustration]

**Author's Note:**

> I really love Arthur's gloves. My greedy attempt at hitting 3 of my kink bingo spaces in one image.

posted [here on Tumblr](http://marourin.tumblr.com/post/147032478672/my-entry-for-my-kink-bingo-card-im-combining)


End file.
